The Chronicles of Narina: The Fight for Acorns
by Veronica Owl
Summary: The Pevensies return to Narnia for an unknown reason. Is it throwing sushi at trees? Or is it filling a pinata with acorns?


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, the characters, Justin Bieber, or Lights... obviously, but I just wanted to make sure that you knew that. Am I missing anything else? Well, if I am-I don't own those thingys either.**

It was just another day. They weren't doing anything special. They were pretty bored. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were hoping something fun would happen. Never happened until…

"Oww!" yelled Edmund.

"Sorry." said Susan, who had been drinking tea and had spilled it all over Edmund.

"Oww!" Edmund yelled again.

"Sorry Ed." Peter apologized. He spilled boiling pasta water all over Edmund's pants. Just then, Lucy came down from her bedroom.

"Hi everyone!" said Lucy who just came downstairs. "What's wrong?" said Lucy, worried. Edmund just grumbled then mumbled something about the torch he left in Narnia.

"Hey! Who ate all the pasta sauce?" Peter, who had pasta sauce all over his face exclaimed. Everyone quickly pointed at Edmund. "No worries, Ed." Said Peter "Lets just get some more." They drove off to the super market.

Just when they were passing by a jar of olives, Lucy yelled, "Hey it's Aslan!" they all looked at Lucy.

"Wait a minute!" said Peter, "That's a wild lion!"

"Lion in aisle 3. Lion in aisle 3." Said an employee over the speaker calmly.

Just when they where running out of the store, Edmund blurted "Gumball machine! Wait! I don't have any money!" Susan then gave him some. But when he put it in, they all suddenly found themselves in Narnia.

When Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy got to Narnia, they found themselves sitting on the back of a flattened King Caspian. Just when things seemed like they could not get any worse, the gumball machine came flying out of nowhere and landed on top of Edmund. His gumball rolled out of the bottom of the heavy machine.

The three unharmed Pevensies looked around at the beautiful green trees swaying in the cool ocean breeze.

Lucy quietly asked, "Are we in Narnia?"

"I don't know." Peter said, still looking around, "Go ask Trumpkin over there." The dwarf was on a forklift, with a Minotaur-shaped piñata hanging from it. He was decorating for Caspian's birthday party. Just then, he looked in the direction of the ridiculously placed kings and queens. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. The piñata slipped to the ground as Trumpkin stared. Peter, Susan, and Lucy noticed that Trumpkin was listening Justin Bieber's "Never Say Never" in the background.

"This isn't what it looks like." The Narnian said, embarrassed. Susan did not know what to think of the music coming from their DLF's radio. Lucy kind of liked it. Peter could not believe what he was hearing. What he heard was the most amazing song he had ever heard in his entire life. From then on, he felt cool anytime he sang it around Caspian.

Speaking of the king, he was quite uncomfortable and alone, with his face in the sandy dirt. He felt sad, he felt mad, and he even felt bad. Maybe he felt like throwing marshmallows at someone. Who knows?

Peter said, "Caspian! What did you do?" Before Caspian could answer, or even get up, Peter started singing "Never Say Never," and before you could say "I will fight 'til forever," there was a sing battle! Caspian quickly jumped up and got ready to fight… with his voice! It wasn't singing though. It was more like the most horrifying sounds imaginable.

When the battle ended in tears, because Peter and Caspian forgot the lyrics, Trumpkin tried to calm them down by dancing and singing the fast part in "Ice" by Lights. Yes, that was also horrifying. To the kings' surprise, the dwarf had no trouble singing it (like anyone would).

Later that night when everyone was conscious again, they decided to play laser tag and throw sushi at the trees. Throwing sushi at the trees turned into throwing potatoes at rocks, which turned into eating spoonfuls of mayonnaise, which later turned into kayaking upstream with hamsters wearing pajamas.

The hamsters were not really pleased with having to wear pajamas, because everyone knows... hamsters don't _wear_ pajamas. The hamsters stole Trumpkin's Justin Bieber CD and the leftover sushi out of rage.

Later that night when Trumpkin realized that his CD was missing, he cried like a "Baby."

"Peace out, suckas!" one of the rodents yelled as he ran past everyone holding the CD.

The next day, Lucy and Trumpkin made everyone breakfast.

"These are really good pancakes, Lucy!" said Edmund.

"Ummm…" started Lucy, "those aren't pancakes. Those are rocks. _These_ are the pancakes." Lucy pushed the pancakes over to him.

"Oh, I thought that was lemonade."

There was an awkward silence after that for about 5 minutes.

"So why were we called here?" Susan finally asked.

"Oh!" Caspian exclaimed happily, "I just wanted to throw sushi at trees with you guys."

But was that really the reason? Or was Caspian lying to them? Was the real reason that Caspian wanted suggestions about what to fill his piñata with?

"I suggest that you fill your piñata with acorns," Edmund smiled as he took another bite of his "pancake."

"Alright, you guys can go home now since I know what to fill my piñata with: ACORNS!" Caspian yelled.

They were speechless. That was why they came?

"Bu-" Lucy quietly said, about to cry.

"ACORNS!" Caspian repeated.

"That's not-" Susan started.

"A-"

"Fair."

"Corns."

"You can't do that." Peter said pulling out his sword. Edmund did the same.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Caspian pulled his sword out also. "You can't tell me what to do."

**(Cliffhanger!)**


End file.
